


Twist of Fate

by Distracted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracted/pseuds/Distracted
Summary: SUMMARY : SG1 are attacked while offworld





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Twist of Fate

##  Twist of Fate

##### Written by Kirsty Moir   
Comments? Write to us at [klm_lou@hotmail.com](mailto:klm_lou@hotmail.com)

  * SUMMARY : SG1 are attacked while offworld 
  * PG-13 [D] [HC] 



* * *

Sam Carter ran like hell from the monster that was chasing her. It had gained the upper hand during her team’s brief but intense fight on a moon Jack had promptly named Pacifica, due to the weather. It was at least seven feet tall, with long sharp claws and a wicked tail. It was also covered in thick gray/green scales that protected it from damage. Jack had ordered her to get to the gate and get reinforcements, as she was the most mobile of the group. Jack had a puncture wound through his left thigh and probably a few broken ribs. Daniel was out cold and Teal’c had a broken ankle were the thing’s tail had hit him. 

She had long bleeding gashes on her right arm and leg where the demon’s claws and teeth had cut her as she had dragged Daniel away from it’s clutches. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her arm and leg as she ran, leaving an easy trail for the demon to follow. A small part of her mind hoped that she didn’t develop anything from the cuts. A larger part of her mind screamed that it wouldn’t matter if she were dead. She doubled her efforts, blocking out the pain of her wounds.

Her jacket and tee-shirt were torn to shreds. Every breath burned the back of her throat like flame and her chest felt like it was going to burst from the pressure. But she didn’t slow her pace. In fact she tried to increase it even more, knowing all the time that she didn’t have much energy left. She knew what would happen if she dropped her frantic pace. She’d die, as simple and brutal as that. 

She needed to get to the gate, the place of safety that was keeping her going, but at the same time, couldn’t risk leading the monster through the gate. Tears of desperation and anger ran down her face as she powered along looking for the gate. She’d decided to dial Earth up as quickly as she could and let the monster follow her through. Hopefully, a room full of armed soldiers would be enough to take it down. 

Suddenly, her fate was decided, it seemed. She tripped over a risen root and fell heavily, landing on her hands and knees. She tried to get to her handgun, but she couldn’t reach it where it had fallen. She had left her P90 with the team, well Jack and Teal’c seeing how Daniel had been knocked unconscious by the thing. The monster took a swipe at her and she rolled to avoid it’s claws. Suddenly, the sound of close range automatic gunfire raised her hopes. The monster jerked strangely as the rounds bit into it’s thick skin. 

 

Silently thanking whoever had saved her butt, she decided to make use of the distraction, knowing that the gunfire wasn’t really hurting it. Its skin was too thick for the rounds to do much damage. She ran the short distance to the DHD and started dialing home. Just as she was about to hit the red button in the center of the DHD, the chatter of automatic gunfire stopped. She heard a male voice swear. Slapping her hand down on the button, she ran to see what help she could give. 

Her handgun lay where it had fallen and she grabbed it as she ran. Jack was on the floor, in the undergrowth, trying to get another clip out of his pocket. His right thigh was covered in blood, but he didn’t seem to notice the injury as he struggled with his weapon in the awkward position he’d landed in. 

Without thinking, Sam raised her handgun, falling easily into firing stance. She aimed for the monster’s head and throat, hoping to find some softer skin there. She was lucky. Her first shot hit the monster’s cheek, while her second found a target just behind it’s ear. It staggered. She shot again, aiming for behind it’s ear, where her shots seemed to be making the most damage. The creature roared once and fell to the ground, narrowly missing Jack. 

"Nice shootin’, Carter." He said. 

"Thanks, Sir." She said. Leaning forward, she offered him a hand up, which he took. She didn’t miss his groan of pain as he stood. 

Noises behind them announced the arrival of the other half of SG1, the most ill-fated team known to man. Teal’c was limping along, using his staff weapon as a crutch, while Daniel trailed behind him, looking a bit green. 

As the other half of the team arrived, Jack asked "do you think they do it on purpose?"

They all looked at him, but Sam was the one to ask "What, Sir?" she said, not wanting to know. 

"Send us to planets where we get more holes poked into us?" he asked

The team shared a look and shrugged. The four stood for a second and looked at the cause of all their trouble, then turned and stepped into the wormhole, glad to be going home. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> © July, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
